Waiting For My Doctor
by ErinJo94
Summary: This is the story of Nine before Rose through Eleven after regeneration. This story is focused on Nine and an OC. Also, my take on where timelords go after regeneration. What have you got to lose? Allons-y! (Hopefully the story is better than this awful summary, no promises though! lolz)


Title: Waiting For My Doctor

Pairing: 9/OC (For most of the story), 10/OC, 11/OC

Rating: M (Momentary sexual situations and a lot of cursing)

A/N: This story is for every companion who is still waiting for their Doctor. I know I am, and I hope he gets here soon. I do not own Doctor Who, although I do own some fabulous merchandise! I hope everyone enjoys this little ditty! Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times and as always, please enjoy the ride!

The Doctor ran down the side walk, his leather jacket flowing behind him as he ran. He was after some sort of being that was terrorizing the people of London. He was in his…what was it? Oh yes, his ninth regeneration! This one was goofy and had big ears, could be worse, he mused as he ran. He was following a transmission that his screw driver picked up a little while ago. He had to be close; he'd been running for a while. He turned down an alley way and came across a young woman fighting hooded creatures. They looked like common earth thugs, interesting. He moved forward and grabbed one and sonic-ed it, surprisingly it froze, he must have turned it off; he was just hoping to scare it with the noise. Immediately the other two turned to fight him when the woman jumped on one of their backs, allowing him time to disarm the one before the other. He grabbed the woman's hand tightly as the sound of mechanic footsteps neared. He leaned close and whispered,

"Run." Then he was running, pulling her along. Soon enough she was keeping right up with him. After moving a few blocks away he turned again and the two stopped in an alley way.

"What were those things?" She asked out of breath.

"Not sure…looked like worker droids of some kind." He said then he turned his screw driver towards her and started scanning.

"They were what? What are you doing? I don't know your name and you definitely haven't gotten me dinner first." He paused then extended a hand.

"I'm the Doctor." She took his hand.

"Doctor…Doctor Who?" He gave her a goofy grin, like he had an inside joke with himself.

"Just 'The Doctor' actually."

"Oh, yes…of course."

"What were those things doing to you?"

"I don't know, I was coming out of work and these things were there and jumped on me." He looked at her, something he hadn't done before. He immediately noticed the bruises forming on her face.

"You better lay low for a while; you never know who you meet out about town."

"Like men who call themselves 'The Doctor' and wave bright blue lights at me?" The goofy grin reappeared and he shrugged.

"Could be worse." She just shook her head.

"You said these things are 'Worker Droids' do you mean like…from star wars?" He stared at her a moment.

"Sure…The point is that you need to stay in hiding for now. They know you and are dangerous."

"They know you and you're still allowed out and about." He rolled his eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Georgie."

"Georgie?" He said slight confusion in his voice.

"Your name is Doctor and you think MY name is weird? Men. It's short for Georgianna. It's a mouthful to say so everyone calls me Georgie…or George depends on how fast we're running."

"Well Georgianna, go home." He turned to walk away.

"If they can find me in the street how will I be safe at home?" He paused, thinking a moment.

"Fine. I'll come with you."

"My mother would be so proud. Bringing strange men into the house." She said, leading the doctor out of the alleyway. The two were walking longer and longer, the street was starting to look worse and worse. Soon they were in an obviously hard side of town. When the pair made it to a large apartment building The Doctor looked at the people standing outside of it. They too were wearing leather, but theirs were a little more…'worn'. An older woman gave Georgie a sad smile and waved.

"Hello Mrs. Robinson." The younger woman said as she waved. The two walked up a flight of stairs and entered a small one roomed apartment, aside from the size you would have never been able to tell the apartment was in the ghetto of London. The doctor immediately started scanning the room.

"Again with the blue thing." She said as she peeled a banana. He gave he a questioning look, "What? I like bananas. Bananas are good." She replied, he paused for a moment longer then got back to scanning.

"I don't know why they chose you. Maybe you aren't significant in the scheme of things, just a silly little human that got in the way of their plan."

"Thank you?"

"You walked in on something, but what? They were close to where you were that was their base. I picked that up. What was that building?"

"An Italian restaurant."

"Okay so that's…you aren't Italian. Not important. What's above the restaurant? There was a second level."

"The restaurant owner's apartment."

"Anything below?"

"I don't believe there's anything but a freezer down there…but I haven't seen the owner in a few days." She couldn't believe her ears. She was just fueling this strange man! Who was he? How could she trust him? Well, he did save her and she really didn't have anything to lose so why the hell not? Maybe he was a good guy?

"Then I'll go back and look."

"I know how to get in." He looked at her a moment.

"I took care of the owner's cat whenever she went on holiday." He knew she wouldn't give this up so he just nodded.

"Fine. But don't wander off!" He said firmly before he lead her out the door and lead her back to the restaurant, carefully as he didn't know if there was anyone following them. When he didn't see anyone the two hurried to the restaurant.

Georgie carefully peeked around a corner to see if it was clear. She motioned for him to follow and she grabbed a key from inside a lamp and unlocked the door. She held a finger to her lips then pointed at the stairs.

"Third stair up squeaks." She explained and she walked up the first two and stepped over the third. The Doctor followed her example then took the lead. There was a humming noise, it sounded like a generator of some sort and he held a hand out to stop her from walking. As he listened there were footsteps and murmured voices. They sounded human. He took a breath in through his nose; it smelled earthy with a touch of iron. In the middle of a huge city like London that was unusual. Before the two made it up the stairs an old woman was looking down from the top.

"Why, what are you doing up here?" The woman asked her Italian accent was thick.

"I thought you went on holiday so I was coming up to take care of your cat…" Georgie quickly lied.

"Do come up. Would you like some tea?"

"Love some." The doctor said, to Georgie's shock. He then walked up the stairs and she quickly followed him.

"This place is nicer than I remember; how long ago was I here?" The old woman looked around a little panicked

"I am getting up there in age; my memory isn't what it used to be."

"Couldn't have been more than five years ago." He pressed. Georgie was pretty sure that the old woman had never met the doctor. She knew she never saw the doctor up here.

"Oh yes, of course. How could I forget?"

"What do you want?" He asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Excuse me dear?" The older woman asked, her voice getting deeper. So that wasn't her boss…okay then.

"I've never been in the same room with you before. What do you want with earth?" The older woman growled.

"This planet can be manipulated to house my clan. We are almost ready." The woman's voice was slowly sinking deeper.

"I see your time is almost up." The old woman called something out and suddenly the pair were surrounded by people.

"Who are these people?" Georgie asked in a panic.

"They aren't people, they're Zygons. An alien breed that can take human form." She looked at him confused.

"That's all fine and well but how do we get rid of them?"

"We need a clock, not just any clock. A Grandfather clock with a swinging pendulum!"

"She has one in pieces in a closet!" That was one problem solved; the only problem left was to figure out how to get to the clock without the Zygons killing them. An idea came to him and he pulled a yo-yo from his jacket and started swinging it back and forth, almost immediately the group had frozen and were starting at the toy, as if hypnotized.

"Hurry, this won't hold them for too long, it isn't enough! Get the pendulum…and a piece of wood!" She nodded then ran to the closet and got the pieces she needed, then she ran to the sitting room, the people still watching the toy, but they were slowly starting to come back to reality all the while they were changing. They were starting to look like monsters. Their faces were sinking in and their heads were growing larger and were suddenly covered with suckers that looked like they were from an octopus. They were vile looking and she almost couldn't look away.

"Fantastic…" She said as she studied them.

"That it is…" He said, distracted. Then he snapped back to what he was doing. "Hand me the pendulum and you get an end of the fire burning then come back here." She nodded and handed him the metal piece which he started swinging as he had been with the yoyo. She ran to the kitchen and turned on the stove burner and held the wood to it and slowly the wood caught fire. She then ran with the wood to the doctor, as she stepped into the room the doctor accidently dropped the metal, the crashing noise seemed to rouse the aliens.

"Doctor!" Georgie yelled as she ran over to him, passing him the wood. He laughed triumphantly and he held the fire to the Zygons, the action causing all of them to move away.

"If you don't get back I'll burn this place to the ground." The Doctor said confidently. "You will get on your ship and never return you cannot take over this planet." The aliens didn't seem to think he was telling the truth.

"You cannot stop us. We are superior in every way to the humans."

"You don't believe me. I'll just show you!" He said before he started running through the apartment, sensing he was probably safer than these aliens Georgianna followed him. They ran into a room that looked to be a ball room, the buildings through this strip of the city being connected, meaning that they were over a different shop below. In the ball room there was a large device and people in the device too.

"That's my boss! That's Mrs. D'Angelo!"

"They hold these people in here, unconscious, so they can use their form." Just then the zygons appeared in the room. The doctor stood before them with the wood that was slowly dwindling down to nothing. "You get the people out and I'll keep them back."

"How do I open it?" He tossed her his screwdriver.

"Hold that next to the handle and push the button!" She caught it and nodded; she began opening the tanks and helped the people out. The people were dazed and clearly confused.

"We need to hurry! The building's on fire!" That seemed to rouse the people into a panic and she led them to some stairs and they all ran out, screaming about a fire. She then opened a cabinet and grabbed a bottle.

"They all out?"

"Yes. Now Doctor, do you trust me?" He looked at her.

"I don't think I have a choice now!" She smiled then opened the bottle and took a gulp, holding the liquid in her cheeks. She then took the flame from the Doctor and sprayed it out, sending the flames out at the Zygons. She then smashed the bottle on the ground and laid the liquid on fire, the flames spreading quickly.

"Run!" She said, mirroring his earlier exclamation. He smiled and took her hand, leading them down the stairs, at the bottom he paused to pull a fire alarm and continued running. The pair once outside watched as all the humans ran out and the building suddenly exploded. The crowd backed away to run for cover and the doctor threw them to the ground, covering Georgie from the debris.

"Why did that happen?"

"The holding cells must have been flammable…" He said looking at her, something clouding his eyes, guilt maybe?

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you?" She smiled.

"I just saved some people from alien things that wanted to destroy the world…That's a pretty fantastic day." He smiled.

"Fantastic indeed!"

Once the dust of the building settled and the witnesses were free to go Georgie started to walk home, the mysterious Doctor had disappeared. She was disappointed he didn't say goodbye, but he seemed important and maybe he was off to save the world. She couldn't be too mad if that was what he was doing. She turned down the street and sighed.

"Hey." She stopped and turned around, seeing the mysterious man leading on a strange blue box.

"Hello…I thought you left without saying goodbye."

"I always try to say goodbye." She nodded.

"Off to save the world again?"

"Oh probably, I might travel instead. Not sure."

"Travel where?"

"Everywhere." He said a twinkle in his eye.

"That sounds…"

"Fantastic." She laughed a bit.

"Yeah, exactly." He looked at his shoe a moment.

"You could come with me." She looked at him, "Those Zygons aren't the only alien race around here. There are universes full of them. Nebulas expanding for what seems like forever!"

"You are impossible, you know that?"

"What? You don't believe in aliens? How posh of you. You saw those things."

"Universes full of aliens? Stars that go on forever…"

"We could see it all if you wanted." She smiled slowly.

"What the hell. What do I have to lose?" She ran to him, "How do we do it? Get in a rocket ship and fly off into the stars?"

"Nope. Just in my blue box."

"I'm trusting you with my life and you want me to believe we're going to fly around in that box?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"This," he patted the door, "Is my pride and joy! This is my TARDIS."

"Wha?"

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"Time?"

"Time machine."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope." She looked at him excitedly.

"Let's go then!" She smiled, his goofy grin matched hers and he opened the door. She ran inside then froze.

"Oh my god…It's bigger on the inside."

"That it is." She looked around her then back at the doctor.

"All the places in all the worlds…where do we start?" He smiled brightly and fired up the TARDIS, that was what he wanted to hear.

They have gone to the ends of the world, the ends of a lot of worlds actually, different times and spaces. They had been to hundreds of stars. Georgie couldn't get enough and if he was honest, he couldn't get enough of his companion. He had never traveled with someone quite like her. She knew what to do and now he knew what to do for her. A banana at every meal, and lots of water. That was one thing he noticed. Another was her deep thirst for knowledge. She wanted to know how everything worked, where he came from, what life was like, how he came to be a traveler.

"So you regenerate…where do you go?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you change, you said that you aren't you…where do you go once the new you comes?"

"I don't…know…"

"Sorry…I'm not looking forward to death either…I don't know where I go…" That was the first and last time she ever mentioned death.

The two had been traveling together for about a year, she was still as hungry for knowledge as she first was when she stepped on board, she was a little less energetic, but that was to be expected, she was over all of the new equipment and she just knew how to live on the TARDIS. They had many adventures together. In one market place Georgie found a bowtie and put it on.

"Does this make me look cool? I do!" On another planet she found square framed glasses and some converse sneakers.

"What are we going to do with all of this nonsense?" The doctor asked her, she smiled and shrugged.

"You might want a change! We have a lot more to see! Allons-y! Hey that rhymed!"

They had daring adventures too, jumping into ominous holes and fighting off bad aliens bent on mass destruction. She couldn't get enough, and the doctor loved it. He always looked to her for everything. It seemed like every time he looked at her the feelings he had for her grew. She was deep in both of his hearts. What he didn't know was that he had been in her's since the day they met.

"Geronimo!" She yelled before she jumped into the hole after the Doctor. It seemed like the fun would never end.

"OKAY!" The Doctor yelled at the man who stood over Georgianna. He was terrified of what the man would do. He would help the man built this bomb if the man would let her free.

"Doc-" Georgie began; she wanted him to know that he universe was more important than she was.

"Shut up!" The man said before he slapped her. The doctor saw red and attacked. He always tried not to be violent but this action sparked the darkness inside him. The Doctor wrestled the man to the ground and hit him and as he was about to strike him Georgie pulled him up. The Doctor wanted blood for the man's attack on Georgianna.

"TARDIS, now." She said, breathless. The Doctor nodded and followed. Once in the box he set the TARDIS to orbit the earth, which is where they were visiting.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked, trying to sound passive.

"Doctor." She said holding his hands, "Look at me." He looked into her eyes. "I'm alright. I'm here, with you. You saved me okay?" He nodded a stern look on his face. She smiled and laughed softly before she reached up and carefully placed her lips against his. The contact sending sparks down his spine, his two hearts beating faster. It only took a moment before The Doctor took control of the kiss. She melted into him, this perfect alien that changed her life and made her the happiest woman that ever existed. Before she met him she didn't have anything. Now she had everything.

He pulled her to the bedroom he gave her their very first night on the TARDIS, their lips never parting, but growing with intensity and passion. He carefully laid her on the bed and looked her over. She had gotten smaller since she joined him. It was probably all the running they did. That's how he kept fit. He leaned down and kissed along her neck and, much to his delight, she let out a soft moan. He continued on and that caused more noises. They were soft and delicious. He reached back up and kissed her lips, her skin warming up from aroused. He didn't think he would ever get over these perfect lips and this sweet feeling. He opened his eyes, he was unaware he had even closed them, when he felt small hands pushing off his jacket. He shrugged it off and lifted his arms and the now half sitting, half kneeling Georgie pulled off his shirt. He returned the favor and lifted her shirt and under garments off, causing her exposed chest to bounce slightly. He smiled.

"Don't smile like that at my chest."

"Smile like what?" He asked, slightly distressed.

"Smile at them so goofy!" She said with a laugh, he rolled his eyes then laughed with her a moment. Then he kissed the warm soft skin. As he kissed he felt her begin to tremble from excitement. He carefully undid her trousers and pulled them, along with her pants off, leaving her bared to him. She looked up at him with trusting eyes and he stood then removed his own bottoms. She gazed at him appreciably then he joined her and their mouths met again, their tongues tangling in a slow sensual dance. Georgie could feel his arousal growing and prodding her hip. She looked down and he felt a slight blush dust his cheeks. The Doctor kissed her and gently spread her legs, she whimpered and rested her head on the pillows and he kissed between her breasts.

"I've wanted this for a long time, Georgianna." He whispered.

"I've wanted you too…" She said. He kissed her again, his length slowly entering her. She arched her back and clung to him, his large girth stretching her. Once fully seated inside her he waited a moment before he began to thrust. Each thrust caused more whimpers, moans and profanities.

"Georgie…Georgie, oh you feel so good…"

"Big…so…so big…" She repeated over and over, the pleasure was over taking her body, and The Doctor was over taking her senses. The Doctor was drinking in the sight beneath him. Georgie's wild brown hair was spread over the pillow like a halo and her brown eyes were aflame with desire. The rush of lust and feeling was so new to him, he was in love. There was no doubt about it. He loved the woman beneath him in a way he had never loved another person. As if she heard his thoughts she looked at him.

"I love you Doctor." She whispered, her eyes welling with emotion. He smiled a true and beautiful smile at her.

"I love you too Georgianna." She moaned at his words and he picked up the pace, quickly thrusting inside her willing body. He chanted his 'I love you' in a mantra over and over again, driving himself deep inside, his release was starting with a slow burn in his stomach and he kissed her neck before resting his forehead in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his back and held his head gently as he chanted her name into her neck. The room was relatively quiet minus the Doctor's whispers and the sweet sound of skin slapping against skin. Their slow love making was slowly turning into a faster chase for release.

"More Doctor. Give me what you got." He nodded and he began thrusting faster and harder, Georgie raised her hips to meet his. The coil in his belly was turning tighter and tighter, he was close, he was approaching the edge and he looked down at Georgie, she was writhing in pleasure and mumbling nonsense in her haze of pleasure.

"Gonna…gonna…Doctor…Doctor!" She screamed as she came, closing around his member and falling headlong into the storm of release. Her screams and clenching threw the Doctor over the edge, causing him to spill inside her and call out her name. After a long few minutes the two recovered from their orgasms and laid, tangled together.

"I love you." The Doctor said, goofy grin back on his face.

"I love you too" Georgianna replied, her voice a little tired from screaming. It didn't take too long for the human to fall asleep. Once he was sure he was safe to look at her he took in her appearance. She looked smaller. She looked tired even though she was asleep, but there, on her tired face he saw a small smile. He hoped that he was the one making her smile in her dream world. He looked at a small clock that had earth time on it. It was relatively early in the night so he decided to go to sleep for a little while too. A little sleep couldn't hurt. He pulled his human close and closed his eyes.

This wasn't how he wanted this plan to go. When he woke up next to his beautiful, sleep warmed Georgianna this isn't what he expected for them. The man from yesterday, Scott Masters, had found alien technology and was planning on destroying the world with it and selling the remnants of the planet to the highest bidder. Luckily the Doctor and Georgie stopped him in time, but not before he could go out with a bang, literally. He blew himself and his laboratory up, shards of metal and concrete flying through the air.

And now here they were. A pair of living creatures sitting by the crater left by the explosion. Georgie was breaking weakly, a small metal rod having struck her side. It didn't have to be fatal but it hurt her to move.

"Please let me try!"

"There's no point."

"Yes there is! You are a good enough reason!" She looked down.

"Doctor…there is something I never told you…" He looked at her confused, still holding pressure on the wound.

"What is it Georgie Love?"

"I was sick when we met on earth. I still am sick."

"What?" She swallowed before she spoke.

"It's pancreatic cancer…the doctor, a medical one, told me I had a year at most to live."

"We've been to places! They…They could have made you better!" She kissed him.

"You told me the stories my Love. I know that in the end you leave all of your companions. And after living this life with you I knew that I would rather die than be without you."

"But what about me? You're just leaving me!" The doctor said, his eyes welling up and his hearts clenching.

"You have forever Doctor. I can't give you forever, no human can. I know you'll find another companion. I know you will. You are made to meet people and change their lives." Georgie said, her eyes welling up. "Just like you changed mine." Tears rolled down the Time Lord's cheeks.

"I don't want to lose you…I don't want you to go."

"And I'm afraid Doctor. I don't know what's waiting for me on the other side and all I can do is pray that it's you…That's what I want. I can't guarantee anything accept this. I can guarantee that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You took my horrible existence and took me to the stars. You made me fall in love, you made me laugh, and you made me cry…you saved me from dying alone in a rundown side of London. You saved me Doctor. You don't even know." He swallowed thickly; he could see that she was fading. He wasn't ready; he knew that he would never be ready. She whimpered in pain

"I'm here Love. I'm right here."

"I want you to promise me a few things."

"I'll do anything you want. Anything."

"Remember those weapons factories in Villengard?"

"Yeah the ones we destroyed…"

"Plant some bananas…then…" She took a labored breath, "Then every so often visit it for me?" He nodded.

"Bananas are good." He said with a smile, fresh tears falling. She nodded then her eyebrows knitted together.

"One last thing…one request. Please, please don't forget me. Even if you change your face…don't forget me. I want you to remember the girl you saved…the girl that loves you more than anything else in all of every universe. Every single goddamn universe."

"I could never forget you. I wouldn't ever want to. My love, my Georgianna."

"It's almost time. I can feel it. My time is almost up." She looked up quickly into her Doctor's eyes. "I'm scared. I really am." He took her hands and kissed her head.

"I'm here. I'll be with you; I'll be with you forever. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love…you too…I love you…Doc-…tor…." She looked into his eyes, and then all at once, she was gone.

"Georgie? Love?" He stared at his lover, a pain over taking his chest, he let out a heart wrenching wail and he held his lover's body. He rocked with her for hours, unable to be parted from her. Her scent was all he had left. He stood, his love's body in his arms, and his tears running down his cheek, soaking her blood stained shirt. He slowly approached the TARDIS, as if sensing the Doctor the doors opened and closed behind him. He first went to Villengard and created a grave for her. He laid her in a white dress into a grave, a crown of daisies on her head. He tossed the first shovel full of dirt on her and he ran off to the side and was sick. Seeing her, cold in the ground, like she was dirt; it was too much. Once he was composed he returned and finished his awful deed. Then he planted the Bananas and he got into the TARDIS and went back to Villengard, many years in the future. He stepped out and saw the fruits of his labor, he was happy no one harmed the trees. He then went over to Georgie's grave and looked down, his hearts almost stopped. There at her grave there was a large patch of daisies growing. Daisies were her favorite. He looked up at his small Eden.

"I like Banana's. They're good." He whispered. A single tear drop landing on a daisy.

The Doctor traveled alone for a long time after that. Then, for some reason he went to London and he would plastic people trying to attack a young woman. Her name was Rose. There was a fire in her eyes. One he had seen before. He remembered what Georgie said about moving on. He didn't want to, it felt wrong but as soon as he left Rose for the first time he felt the loneliness again and he could just see Georgie's disproving look. So he turned around and got Rose, and he fell for her.

Rose would never know why the Doctor said Fantastic, or why he really planted that banana grove. She also would never know that he visited the grove to tend to it and morn over his lover's grave. He would never tell her, because she was the future, time lines shouldn't get tangled. There were many things that the Doctor did for Georgie, and one of them was love Rose enough to choose her over himself, over everyone.

"Rose, before I go I just wanna tell you - you were fantastic... absolutely fantastic... and d'you know what? So was I." Then he was regenerating. He felt himself fading away, he opened his eyes and off in the distance, he saw her.

"Hello Doctor."

"Georgianna!" He said, running towards the light.

"Look at that. We have forever now." She said with a smile. He hugged her and brought their lips together. She was here, and this is where the time lords go. He looked around and every one of his old selves were there. On this new parallel world.

"Fantastic." He said, kissing her again.

"Allons-y!" The doctor shouted, no one understood why, and sometimes he forgot too. He forgot why he had the converse and the glasses. Sometimes, when he was alone he would wander to the bedroom that was blocked off and he would go inside. He would smell the scent of Georgianna's perfume and he would remember it all; their year together, their night together, their last moment together. This would hurt him to his core, then he would wander around the TARDIS and soon he would be distracted.

There was a reason the doctor didn't tell Rose that he loved her. While he was 'Burning up a star to say goodbye' he remembered the last time he told the woman he loved that he loved her. It was too hard so he let Rose believe that's what he said. The truth was that it was always going to be too hard.

He was sorry for Martha, and that he had led her on. He didn't consciously mean to but deep inside his heart he was searching for Georgianna. In Rose there was fire and spark and life and it was perfect. Martha was close. Just not close enough.

There weren't enough good words about his DoctorDonna. She was the mate he needed. The one that kept him safe. The only companion to hear the story of Georgianna. She was trustworthy with his secret because she wasn't going to guilt him with it because other companions had fallen in love with him.

"You make it sound like a dream." Donna said, rubbing his head, he had gotten emotional in the telling of the story and Donna knew when to be gently with the Doctor.

"That's what she seems like."

"Maybe one heart wants to forget but the other one makes you remember?" He smiled.

"Sometimes Donna Noble, you astound me." She smiled and rolled her eyes like normal.

"Don't get sappy with me space boy." She said, lightening the mood. Somehow, she always knew what to do, even though he had never heard her say a kind thing about herself.

The doctor was afraid. That was the reason he didn't want to go. He didn't know where he would go, or what he would see. Donna meant more to him than his own life. Georgianna, Rose, Mickie the idiot, Jack, Martha and the fabulous Donna taught him. Sometimes you need to give everything to save the world. It always seems like all he had was pain, but as he looked back he saw something he hadn't before. All he ever had was love. His love of his companions and the love they had for him. He was afraid, and even a little angry, but he knew that he would never, ever, let Wilf die. So he took the radiation and he changed, all in the name of love. He wasn't ready, but he had to make peace with it. He saw the light, his time had come.

The Doctor was engulfed in the golden light and he too saw the tunnel, he was afraid but he moved forward until he heard her voice.

"Come on Doctor." He looked up and at the other end he saw Georgianna. He walked out and embraced her and turned him to his other regenerations.

"What is this?"

"I call it heaven." The doctor turned around and embraced Georgianna again.

"Thank you."

"One day she'll be here. Your Rose." The tenth regeneration nodded and looked around. This was a whole new world to explore, he could wait for Rose, and he had his Georgianna.

The eleventh regeneration hardly remembered Georgianna at all. The room in the TARDIS made him sad, but he didn't know why. He avoided it and he couldn't tell you why he decided that bowties were cool, but it felt like someone guided him to it. He couldn't even tell you why he screamed "Geronimo". On rare occasions where he slept, he dreamt of a beautiful woman in white being buried in a grove; he loved this woman. To him the dreams meant little and he didn't think about those often. They too were sad. Sometimes he wondered why that woman made him sad but he had other things to think about. One day he took the Ponds to a banana grove.

"What are we doing here?" Amy asked looking at the lush foliage.

"I dunno." He said then he walked to a patch of daisies and he remembered. He remembered the day he buried his love in the ground. He remembered his promise not to forget her, then for the first time in centuries, he wept for his Georgianna.

He was regenerating again. He was afraid. There were few times in his lives where he was ready to change. This time was no different; another time to change, fear of the unknown and then the bright tunnel. He walked out into a meadow. Georgianna walked up to him.

"Hello Doctor" He looked guiltily at the ground

"I forgot you." She smiled a little.

"No you didn't." She poked his bowtie, "Remember?" Then the doctor was laughing, he remembered when she bought all of that stuff.

"That market." She nodded then gestured to the meadow.

"They've been waiting for their Doctor." The doctor looked and there were Amy and Rory, joined by River. He ran to them and embraced them.

Georgianna walked to the TARDIS door and opened it up and slipped inside. She found the ninth generation tinkering with some doodad or another.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah actually." He looked up and saw her standing there. He admired her a moment then he stood and embraced her. "I love you, silly human."

"I love you, silly timelord." He looked into her eyes, searching them like they help the secrets to the universe.

"I'm glad we have forever together." She kissed him.

"I'm glad I don't have to wait for my doctor." With a goofy grin the Doctor started up the TARDIS and off they went, looking for someone or something to save.

"Let's go get some Bananas."

A/N: Okay then! That was a long ride. I hope everyone enjoyed the story; reviews are great and meant the world to lame authors like me! Thanks for reading lovely patrons!


End file.
